


Colors

by Malec_shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancer Magnus Bane, M/M, Pining Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_shadows/pseuds/Malec_shadows
Summary: Alec tries to ask Magnus for three months now.Magnus don't like rich kids much.Still, Alec has hopes, hopes in the name of Colors of magnus's cloths(Terrible summary, sorry!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes!  
> It's not beta read

Alec taps his right foot impatiently; his arms are folded as he waits for certain someone to show up, he always shows up by now, right before he has to go for his extra art classes. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out the person coming through the exit gate, of course with his friends.

 

“Magnus” he heaves out, running towards the golden eyed boy. Magnus scans him, his face showing a little hint of amusement on Alec’s current state. Alec ignores the rising heat at the back of his neck due to the embarrassment, goddamit, he is confident one, he knows it, but apparently, he loses the ability of functioning properly around cute guys, especially around Magnus.

 

Magnus takes pity on him, giving a look to his friends who stops laughing. “Alexander, what can I do for you dear?” his velvety voice always enough to leave shivers through Alec’s body.

 

Without any brain filter Alec blurted out whatever he was trying to remember since a week now. “Coral, burgundy, maroon, cobalt blue, orchid, crimson” Alec finally lets out the breath he was holding, Magnus looks at him, less amazed and more confused.

 

“Huh?"

 

“I think you finally made him mental, Magnus or it’s just a fever lightwood?” he hears someone saying it, but he ignores it. It’s been three months now, three months since he is trying to make Magnus go on a date with him and almost one year since he has been cursing hard on his college mate. It isn’t a crush anymore, izzy would say, he knows it, but refused to just admit it. Getting trolled by Magnus’s friends has became common to him now, he didn’t mind it though, it wants to be with Magnus, and he will do whatever it takes to woo him, even if he has to remember those damn colors.

“The colors” he gives a hint but Magnus arches his eyebrows, still looking a bit confused. “of the shirts you wore this week” Magnus finally gets it and maybe remembers the last conversation they had.

 

_‘which color I’m wearing toady?’ Magnus asks out of blue while Alec was trying to ask him out, Alec panicked at that time, it isn’t his department, colors and all, it is izzy’s or even jace’s, but not his,_

_“g-green” it was green, he knew it, anyone with common knowledge will know what is that damn color, but it was is Magnus and after pining on him for so long Alec knows only one thing: nothing with Magnus was simple._

 

_Magnus laughs, shaking his head, “see, you and I are very different person Alec, you don’t even know basic things about me or my interests, so how you expect us to date?” he gets up from the bench he was sittings, pats Alec’s shoulder “Find someone else of your class please!” and he was gone. Magnus is wrong, Alec knows it, agree he doesn’t know much about Magnus, but t hat was the whole point of dating, isn’t it?_

 

Magnus smiles, an honest smile, coming closer to Alec, he raises his hand to straighten the collarbone of Alec’s messy shirt and for a moment Alec forgets how to breath, because this is the first time Alec gets to see Magnus from this close. He has those chocolate eyes with a bit hint of gold in it, Alec notices as he observes every detail of Magnus’s face.

 

“it was mulberry” he whispers, which is audible for only them, Alec blinks out of his own fantasy, tries to focus on what just Magnus said. “It wasn’t burgundy, you missed one” he back up, leaving a hold on Alec, Alec misses the warmth of the touch immediately. Magnus walks with his friends, stops few steps ahead, looking back, “Try harder Alexander” he says, his voice full of humor, as he walks away, his laugh filling Alec’s ears.

 

Alec groans, at this rate he will never get that date with the boy of his dreams.

  
\--  
“Magnus likes you” Alec looks up, he sees one of the girls from Magnus’s group taking over the seat opposite to him. He was having a hard time focusing on studies, hence instead of staying in his room, he is in the library, trying to take in the knowledge of marketing strategies.

 

“What?” he asks, until now, Magnus friends only talking to him when they want to embarrass him, but this girl with curly hairs, who, according to jace, looks a bit scary, is now trying to tell him his crush likes him back? Alec just don’t get it.

 

“Magnus likes you” she repeats “he is just being an ass about it” she says, keeping her books on the table which is in between them. Alec tries to make out the reason why Magnus is being so reluctant about this whole thing if like Alec too, but he doesn’t get any.

 

“did I do something to offend him? He doesn’t like me bothering him, that must be it, right?” Alec feels sad, he knows he is been trying hard, but he never knew Magnus doesn’t like him trying at all. Well that hurts.

 

“please” she snorted, rolling her eyes “Magnus lives for attention. Don’t worry you are doing well”

 

“Then why?”

 

“it’s not you, he has problem with rich kids. He thinks they all are spoiled brats” oh! Of course, Magnus never hangs out with the guys who thinks they are of upper class from all other students. He never hangs out with izzy or clary too who are in his Fanclub. He knows the reason now.

 

“Don’t stop trying, okay?” the girl suggests, Alec never knew she wanted him to keep trying “after everything he has been through, god knows, you will be the one he needs”

 

“Well I’ll stick with the suggestion, I guess” Alec replies, smiling at her. If things work out, he promises to give her the biggest bowl of chocolates. “I’m maia, by the way”

 

“Alec, well you don’t need an introduction of me, not that because people know me, but because every time I try to ask him out, you are there and of course you know my nam-”

 

“Lightwood stop talking and help me out with this headache.” She points out to the book in front of her, Alec smiles, glad to return the help  
\--  
For next week, Alec decides to restrain himself, he thinks it will be good to have some space. He doesn’t ask Magnus again or doesn’t go near the latter for a week but that don’t stop him from staring at Magnus from a distance. Today was a dance competition in the campus which he was excited about. Magnus was, of Couse, participating, he is dance god, if anyone asks Alec.

 

He is in the front row, with his sister and her friend. They both are bouncing on the seats like crazy head because it was Magnus who will be performing next. “this is so exciting” izzy pokes him in the side. “do you know what song will be playing for the performance?” she asks, Alec rolls his eyes at her.

 

“If you’ve noticed, we are not exactly on friendship terms isabelle. He doesn’t tell me everything.”

 

“but you stalk him online all the time” izzy argues, Alec hid his blush which was more due to embarrassment. “c’mon don’t be shy, whole campus knows about your huge crush” izzy teases, she knows it makes him uncomfortable, but still she teases.

 

“I hate you” Alec groans. Izzy was about to make another comment, but light goes dim, indicating the next performance will be staring now, Alec held his breath. Magnus performing was always made him overwhelmed with the feeling he has for the other boy. He knows the depth of his feelings, he knows how intense they are, but the sight of Magnus, performing will never fails to amaze him.

 

Magnus was performing solo, not like last year when he was performing in the group. The song starts, it Was‘Candlelight’ by Imogen Heap. Magnus chose Contemporary style for the song, he was looking breathtaking, moving with the of flow music, his white shirt and trouser hugging his body perfectly, his perfect makeup and hairs, he was perfect.

 

"by the angel, he is amazing” he says, after the performance is over, he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but excitement and nervousness got the best of him, izzy and clary snorts at him, he gives them the best glare. “you are so gone big bro, get a grip” of yeah, she is right, he needs to get a grip and try to be normal boy not a fully whipped in love, pining after Magnus bane guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue!  
> Hope you will like this one  
> I want to thank all those who read the story and left the Kudos, thank you!
> 
> Also sorry if there are some mistakes

For the following week Alec tries to be distant, he needs time, he needs Magnus to take his time, and then he’ll ask Magnus again, for the last time. If Magnus reciprocate his feelings as his friend says, he has to say yes, because this was making Alec crazy.

Magnus was wearing black shirt today, okay this was easy to remember, he can’t possibly get the black color wrong, or are there other shades of black? The next day, same thing happens, Magnus is wearing black again, but this time it was a t shirt, Magnus never wore t-shirts before, it was new he has never seen Magnus in t-shirts, but damn, he was a vision, the long sleeves hugged his arms in such way, that all the muscles are at glory. He always wonders about how fit Magnus is but that guy definitely works out.

He scans the library room, taking a moment to look elsewhere than Magnus, Magnus always comes to library, but never sits where Alec usually is, but Alec likes this, he only hopes one day they will be sitting next to each other.

In the corner, Alec sees a group of girls eying his man up, they are whispering something while blushing as if Magnus will just give them the attention they were seeking for. Maybe, feeling Alec’s eyes on them, one of them smirks at him before getting up and making her way towards Magnus. she purposefully drops her pencil before bending, ad making very clear what she was aiming at.

Her boobs are in clear view of Magnus’s and Magnus is only human, he stares at her as the girt maybe asks him if she can sit on the chair next to him. Magnus smiles at her, a flirty smile which is enough to make angel boil in his skin. He closes his book with loud thud and makes his way to exit. No matter what he does, Magnus never responses to his moves, Alec is a fool, stupid stupid fool who isn’t going to get Magnus, he knows it.

Next day ad day after that, he ignores Magnus, he doesn’t even go in the library, in the fear of running into him. His heart is aching, it demands him to see Magnus, just once, but he ignores the ach in the chest and goes through the day.

On Friday, though, when he makes his way towards the class, he sees Magnus talking with one of his classmates. His breath hitches in the throat, after ignoring for whole two days, he can now properly breath. Magnus is wearing black shirt again, and when he sees Alec, he smiles, charming as always, but Alec immediately shifts his eyes, ignoring him completely. It isn’t like he is doing this to gain Magnus’s attention, but he is tired of trying and getting nothing in return.

“Morning, Alexander” he hears Magnus passing by and grinning at him, his heart skips a beat since this is all new. Magnus has never took effort of talking to him first, it new yes, but it left a giddy feeling and butterflies in his stomach.

he node while Magnus just passes by, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

Does Magnus want to tell him something with this? Or its just his imagination? He sighs, this all crush thing is hella tiring.  
\--  
“I thought black was easy to remember?” Alec startles when Magnus out of nowhere comes and sits on the bench next to him. He was having a quiet time in the park, after his morning run. He tries to make sense what Magnus is saying, but it goes nowhere, until something ties to tell him what Magnus is saying.

He looks at Magnus, really looks and damn Magnus was all sweaty still looking like a dream which Alec desperately wants to keep to himself. His hairs were still perfectly styled up, who the hell takes this amount of effort on their hairs, that too in the morning, he hopes one day he will get a chance to run his fingers through those hairs and see them fall on Magnus’s forehead only to give him a reason to brush them off.

Magnus holds his gaze, never breaking an eye contact, until Alec’s sees what he is wearing. It was a black t-shirt, again, with black tight workout leggings which was hugging his legs perfectly. He inhales deeply, this outfit was doing things to Alec in the part of his body which can make him embarrassed. He clears his throat, tries to think on what to say as both of them were doing nothing but staring at one another.

Suddenly, it clicks to him, what Magnus just said, is he really, so Magnus did wore all black this past week so it will be easy for Alec to remember, that little shit. He glances at Magnus, still uncertain and overwhelmed with all new feeling, Magnus who still has eyes on him, smirks knowing it took Alec almost ten minutes to understand what he is saying. Magnus is sassy and one day he is goanna make him pay for this, in a teasing way of course.

“it’s really rude to keep a gentleman waiting, Alexander” Magnus says, that cocky smile never leaving his face, all Alec wants is to punch him “now you see, if you don’t get it, there wasn’t any other shade of black that I was wearing, not that it was grey or something-” Magnus tries to wink but Alec doesn’t give him a chance, moving a bit closer, he pulls Magnus to himself by keeping his hands on his hips only to smooch that playful smirk on Magnus face.

Magnus gasp, stills for a moment as now it was only Alec who was moving his lips against Magnus’s, for a moment he thinks he was reading it all wrong, but Magnus smirks before leaning into the kiss.

It was really slow and innocent kiss in the beginning, until Magnus pokes his lower lip with his tongue, Alec opens his mouth slightly giving Magnus access to slip his tongue to do whatever he wants. Magnus cups his face, the angle is weird but still he tried to give everything in the kiss, its their first kiss, after all.

Alec smiles when they break the kiss, his eyes are shut, savoring the moment and trying to treasure the taste of Magnus’s lips. When he opens his eyes, Magnus is smiling at him, his smile is gentle and honest which makes Alec swoon with happiness, if he isn’t already. Magnus has his hand on neck, caressing the skin there, which doesn’t fail to make Alec shiver.

He leans a little closer until their noses were touching, he probably smelling all sweaty but he don’t care anymore “Black, black, black, black, black” he repeats, his voice is audible to only them, he hears Magnus snorting, that smug bastard, he will never let Alec hear the end of this, will he? Alec is ready to hear all the teasing, for their entire life, as long as Magnus promises to be on his side for lifetime and even after that if there is possibility.

He doesn’t want to think about how cheesy it sounds, but he is in deep and being in love makes you think all sappy, whatever he wasn’t complaining.

“jeez” he hears Magnus fake gasping, ever the drama queen “I never knew you had it in you, damn where did you learn about colors?” his voice is teasing, Alec rolls his eyes and pecking Magnus lips, once, twice he moves away a bit.

“I wonder where” he murmurs under breath, his cheeks getting pink out of embarrassment. Magnus, though, doesn’t give him a chance to move away, holding his t-shirt tightly, he pulls Alec towards himself, taking Alec’s lips in his again. Magnus kisses him like Alec has never been kissed, leaving Alec all breathless but making him want more, always more. Alec groans when Magnus pulls his hairs, his heart pounding against the ribcage as he tries to tell himself it was real. When they pull back, Magnus keeps them closer, their foreheads touching “you are something else, Alexander Lightwood”

“I hope in good ways?” he asks, he knows the answer, but still he wants to hear it from Magnus.

“always” Magnus replies, smiling at him.

“does that mean you will say yes when I ask you out for like 17,000th time?” he asks.

“yeah” Magnus replies, Magnus Alec’s heart flutter with the possibilities and happiness. “I think 17,001th is the one!” he laughs, capturing Magnus’s lips for a kiss, again, just so he can.

 


End file.
